1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf tee structure, and more particularly to a golf tee structure with an adjustable height.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional golf tee has a lower end formed with a pointed portion that can be inserted into the earth and an upper portion formed with a cone-shaped ball seat for receiving a golf ball. Thus, the conventional golf tee can be used to support the golf ball. However, the height of the conventional golf tee is fixed and cannot be adjusted to fit the requirement of users of different statures, thereby causing inconvenience to the user, and thereby limiting the versatility of the conventional golf tee.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a golf tee structure, wherein the height of the golf tee structure can be adjusted arbitrarily so as to fit the requirement of users of different statures.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a golf tee structure that can be positioned rigidly and stably.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a golf tee structure, wherein the adjusting rod of the upper body can be locked on the hollow portion of the lower body rigidly and stably.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a golf tee structure, comprising a lower body, and an upper body, wherein:
the lower body has an inside formed with a hollow portion; and
the upper body is adjustably mounted on the lower body and has a lower portion formed with an adjusting rod retractably mounted in the hollow portion of the lower body.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.